


A Match Made In... A Gas Station?

by Aceiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceiato/pseuds/Aceiato
Summary: Shiro works at the gas station near his college campus.Lance lives nearby and is always finding a reason to go see the cute cashier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something silly i wanted to write based off of [strawby's](http://www.strawberrylovely.tumblr.com) gas station posts lmao ily 
> 
> un-betad  
> please point out grammar/spelling errors  
> thank you for reading!

Today was the day.

Lance’s palms were sweating as he walked the few remaining steps. The bell on the gas station door jingled as it was opened and Lance fought the urge to look over at the counter.

_ Just play it cool. You’re cool. You’re  _ so _ cool. Cool’s your middle name. _

Lance shoved his sweaty hands in his coat pockets. He frowned at the selection of chips in front of him. Why did he put on a coat? Nobody wore coats in July. God, he probably looked so stupid.

Lance chose a random bag of chips then made his way to the refrigerated section. Ma said they were almost out of milk so like the perfect son he was, Lance offered to go pick some up.

Lance took a deep breath as the fridge door closed. He turned around and started to make his way to the counter, calm and collected.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hey!”

_ God fucking dammit. _

Lance cleared his throat after the ungodly voice crack, setting his two items on the counter. The beautiful, heaven-sent cashier laughed softly and Lance felt his face heat up. Lance was a hundred percent positive that the beautiful man behind the counter was an angel and according to the name-tag, the angel’s name was Shiro.

“Sorry, I promise I went through puberty.” Lance leaned against the counter.

_ What? Who says stuff like that?! _

“It’s alright,” Shiro smiled. 

Lance mimicked the expression and after two quick beeps, he heard Shiro’s beautiful voice once more.

“Four sixty two.”

Lance patted his pockets, then quickly took out his wallet. This was his chance. He held out a five to hand to Shiro, who offered another charming smile.

_ Ask for his number, stupid! _

“Shiro?”

The man looked up, eyebrows raised. Shiro stared at Lance expectantly, frowning when the latter never spoke.

“La-”

“Keep the change.” Lance forced out, quickly picking up the milk and chips.

He all but ran to the exit. Lance muttered a curse when he pulled the wrong side of the door.

_ Please, by all means, embarrass yourself even more! Go ahead! It’s not like you’ve been here every week for the last two months! _

“You idiot…” Lance groaned.

When he finally reached the sidewalk, Lance looked down to see which chips he had chosen. He sighed in frustration, tempted to throw the bag on the ground.

“I don’t even like Fritos!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long i was -finger guns- very depressed  
> but  
> heres the next ch :) just a reminder these are going to be very short bc im just writing this for fun
> 
> un-betad  
> please point out grammar/spelling errors  
> thank you for reading!

“When are you gonna ask him out?”

Shiro jumped, effectively hitting his head on the shelf. Keith’s laugh was loud, but Shiro barely heard it over the pounding in his head.

“Heads up.” 

“Yeah, thanks…” Shiro rubbed the top of his head. “And who are you talking about?”

“The milk boy.”

“ _ Iverson _ ?” Shiro made a disgusted face at the thought of dating their milk delivery man.

“ _ No _ , dumbass! Lance!”

“Oh.” Shiro blushed, and it only worsened as he returned to restocking the candy bars. “He’s not- I don’t think he likes me. Did you see how fast he ran out the door earlier?”

“Trust me. He likes you.” Keith turned to cough into his arm.

“Thought you said you were gonna quit.” Shiro frowned.

“Working on it.”

“Keith-”

“Lay off, Shiro.” Keith’s teasing voice was gone, and another cough left him as he walked away.

Shiro sighed as he moved onto the Hershey’s bars, a permanent frown on his face. He almost didn’t hear the door’s jingle over the speech he was internally preparing to give Keith on the ride home.

“Eugh, it fucking stinks in here-  _ oh _ , hey Shiro.”

Lance’s voice caught Shiro by surprise- so much so that he didn’t say anything as he peered over the shelf. Lance’s cheeks turned pink.

“I, um… didn’t realize you smoked.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, I don’t. Coworker, not me.” Shiro offered a small smile, which Lance mimicked.

“Oh, okay, I don’t either. Well, sometimes I smoke weed but- just a few times, I’m not, like, a stoner or anything… um… okay, good talk…”

Lance’s face was beet red as he sped past Shiro’s aisle, avoiding eye contact. Shiro bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Getting more Frito’s?” Shiro said with a smile, returning to his restocking duties.

“Hmm? Oh, no uh… those were for my sister. I hate Fritos, they’re gross.”

Shiro decided to tease him. “I like Fritos.”

“Oh, uh… that’s cool.” Lance fumbled out and Shiro stood when he heard the other grab a bag of chips.

“Ready to checkout?” Shiro turned around to see Lance already staring at him.

“Yup!” Lance’s cheeks flushed and he immediately looked away, speed walking to the counter.

Shiro followed him and once again fought to reign in his laughter as he rounded the counter.  _ He must be pretty shy… or maybe Keith was right.  _

“One eighty nine, please.” Shiro started counting the exact change Lance laid out on the counter. “You sure do come by a lot.” Shiro cupped one hand against the counter as he used the other to pour the change into his palm. 

“Yeah, I- I like to look at the snacks.” Lance took the bag of Doritos, face almost as red as the packaging. 

Without another word, Lance rushed to the door for the second time that day. The door jingled and Shiro turned when he heard Keith snickering. His coworker was leaning against the office doorway with a smirk on his face.

“I think he was talking about you.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he closed the register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 420 blaze it 
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!  
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


End file.
